You'll always be my sister
by jkls39
Summary: Sister! Fem! Prussia x Sister! Fem! England story (This is not yuri. Don't like, don't read.)


**Sister! Fem! Prussia x Sister! Fem! England: **_**You'll always be my sister**_

**A/N: **Hello, dear Hetalian readers! This isn't yuri. This is more on friendship. This happened in real life where two best friends actually considered each other as real siblings. **If you don't like it, then don't read it.** But, I highly appreciate if you would since this story is about true friendship. :)

Some notes that you should take along with your reading:

- **Me** here is referred to as **Fem! Prussia**. Let's say, this is taken to Fem! Prussia's cellphone point of view.

- **Re:** is referred to as **reply**. I just made that up just so you can understand that Fem! England replied to the text message.

- Taken the format using my cellphone. I'm not using an iPhone or any android phone. My mobile phone's just simply a touch screen but not android. If you're curious about my phone, go Google Alcatel One Touch 602D.

(c) Nyotalia

* * *

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Guten Tag,kleine schwester~!A lovely aftrnoon 2 u,frau~ ;) Kesesese!_ 16:42

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Tsk. Good afternoon, too… What do you want now?_ 16:43

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Wht?Juz wnna say Merry xmas! :D 'Tis the season 2 b jolly~ :D_ 16:48

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Uh… Yeah, Merry Christmas, too._ 16:49

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _We'll b having gift giving later here!Kesesese!_ 16:50

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Yeah. In my place, too. Asdfghj I can't believe it's Christmas already._ 16:55

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Ja~ Isnt it super awesome? :D Annaliese and i baked some cookies this morning for the gift giving later. :D_ 16:56

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _* u * Really?_ 16:59

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _:D If only u're here i would give u some as gift~_ 17:00

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _And a sleepover would be so awesome? ;)_ 17:05

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Mein Gott!Ja!Super awesome! :D And then watch some movies~ Kesese!_ 17:18

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Yes! movies!_ 17:45

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _:333 Tht would b juz super duper awesome~ Maybe if ya own ur own condominium,i cn do some sleepovr if thts evn allowed. :D_ 17:50

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Yes, having your own place is just totally awesome. Now I'm starting to sound like you. Ugh, if only I could just use a teleporting spell…_ 17:54

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Oh~!Do it!I wnt ya here! :D_ 17:55

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _It's not that easy, alright? Teleportation is not an easy spell…_ 17:58

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Aww!Thts juz unawesome!Maybe i should invite Francine over~_ 18:10

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _What?! No! Don't invite her! :(_ 18:12

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Why not? :)_ 18:13

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Because I said so! Deal with it!_ 18:16

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Hha!Fine i'll juz invite the Italian sisters?Kesese! :D_ 18:17

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _I guess that's fine._ 18:19

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Great! :D Who else should i invite?_ 18:20

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Don't invite that nosy American girl! Your sister's going, right?_ 18:24

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Why?It'll b super awesome fun if Amelia's around. :D And,ja,Monica's going 2 come. :3_ 18:25

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _I don't care! Just don't invite her! She's super noisy! And, that would be great then!_ 18:29

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _It's not lyk u cn come over here… But if u do,don't go near her.I'll handle her. :3 And,Monica needs to see Annaliese! :D_ 18:30

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Well, if I do come, thanks in advance. :33 And, I always think Monica hated Annaliese._ 18:36

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Of course~ U know Amelia,she likes 2 pester u so i'll make sure 2 drag her somewhere else. :3 And,hate is cruel.I think dislyk is the ryt word,schwester._ 18:40

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Right…_ 18:41

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Enough abt the party!Tell me,schwester,do u lyk someone? :3_ 18:42

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Why do you even ask? I'll just let fate decide who wants to be with me._ 18:45

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Oh,oh!I know who wnts 2 b w/ u! :D_ 18:50

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _What? Now you're playing matchmaker now?_ 18:52

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Ja,liebe~ I will b ur awesome matchmaker~ Now,now!Tell me,wht kind of lover would u wnt,mein schwester?_ 18:53

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Uh… Let's see…sweet, fun to be around with, doesn't drink alcohol and uhh…well that's all I guess. uwu_ 18:57

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Hmm…i cn see it…i cn see who it is…it's…!_ 18:58

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Stop with the suspense and just tell me!_ 19:00

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _It's… Vladimir Popescu!He doesn't drink alcohol but may drink ur blood!He's sweet nd fun!Isnt tht cute,schwester~?U hv the cute bloodsucker~ Kesesese! :33 _19:02

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _0 w 0 Vlad? Umm never mind. Still, nice pick, I must say. :)_ 19:05

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Well,im aftr all ur awesome matchmaker~!Kesesese! :333_ 19:06

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Really now? Well, best matchmaker ever, I guess._ 19:10

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Don't guess!I am truly the most awesome of them all!Ich liebe dich~ :33_ 19:11

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _*sighs* I love you as well~ 3_ 19:15

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _:333 Well,Monica's pestering me 2 do this thing…_ 19:20

~After 1 hour~

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _I didnt mean tht Monica's pestering is disturbing me…_ 20:16

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _I see._ 20:18

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _It wsnt tht much some workout thing again._ 20:19

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _She worked you out again?_ 20:22

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Ja.U knw Monica…She lyks 2 torture me._ 20:23

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _That's because you're irresponsible._ 20:25

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Nein!Im being responsible!_ 20:26

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _Right… Uhh…_ 20:28

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Huh?Whts wrong w/ ya now?_ 20:30

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _I'm having pyrex troubles._ 20:32

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Uhh…do u hv a fever or something?_ 20:33

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _No, maybe just a bit tired. That's all and I'm going to make some scones in a bit._ 20:35

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _U__ cn always tell me if i hv 2 leave ya alone 'cuz thts fine by me._ 20:36

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _No, no, it's fine to talk with you. I'm feeling kind of lonely here with no one to talk to. uwu_ 20:38

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Oh…well,i'll b here if u wnt me 2 stay 4 a lil,hold mein hand(evn though ya cnt really touch my hand). _20:39

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _*holds hand* Thank you, that is very kind of you. uwu_ 20:41

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Frau,am i not ur sister?Did u already forget tht we're the awesome sisters?_ 20:42

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _no I did not forget that of course. :)_ 20:44

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _Then don't ever forget that i'll always b kind nd loving nd caring nd awesome 2 my dear kleine schwester. :)_ 20:46

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _:) hey don't you worry. I will never forget that. you're one of my best sisters ever. ;)_ 20:48

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _:3 Thts ryt!Im ur awesome sister!Kesesese!Danke~ ;)_ 20:50

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Re: _uwu Haha, umm, you're welcome… sis…_ 20:51

**Alice~ (0906-xxx-xxxx)  
**Me: _:3 Ich liebe dich~ 3_ 20:52

* * *

_**END.**_


End file.
